Te extraño
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Todo sucedió tan de repente que no tuvimos el tiempo de despedirnos, mas te prometo que seguiré adelante. Siempre vivirás en mi corazón y en la mirada de nuestros hijos. Te amo.


Te extraño.

Todo sucedió tan de repente que no tuvimos el tiempo de despedirnos, mas te prometo que seguiré adelante. Siempre vivirás en mi corazón y en la mirada de nuestros hijos. Te amo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora de: "InuYasha: un cuento feudal de hadas"

* * *

><p>No sé qué camino elegir, me dijiste que nunca me sintiera sola, que siempre estarías ahí conmigo pero, ¿dónde estarás ahora?<p>

Ya no estás, y un susurro me dice que no volverás, me gustaría que entendieras lo difícil que es ahora despertar sin ti a mi lado. Hoy se cumplen tres meses desde que marchaste a aquel lugar dónde no puedo alcanzarte, hasta que sea mi turno de ir.

Es una noche bastante fría, pero no siento ganas de dormir, ni siquiera me siento con las fuerzas para entrar a esta casa que fue tuya. Me sentiría como un estorbo si le siguiese quitando espacio a tu padre, sinceramente, no sé qué debo hacer…

—La vida da muchísimas vueltas, y vaya que nos lo demostró —susurro al mismo tiempo que dejo escapar un profundo suspiro que me invadía el pecho. Alzo mi mirada y diviso el enorme árbol que se encuentra en el templo donde vivo, éste sólo se dedica a mover sus hojas y ramas al ritmo del viento.

Llevo una de mis manos hasta mi abultado vientre de siete meses, siento mis ojos inundarse y vuelvo a suspirar fuertemente.

—No deberías de permitir que la alegría se te escape entre tantos suspiros, Naomi —escucho una voz conocida para mí, alzo la mirada y observo a un hombre de edad madura y vestiduras típicas de un templo.

—Señor Higurashi —menciono sin apartar mi mirada de él, pero él hace un ademán con la mano para callarme antes de que pueda decirle que no lo vi llegar.

—Papá —me corrige.

—Sí, lo siento… papá —contesto con una mueca en el rostro, que intento con todas mis fuerzas hacer pasar por una sonrisa.

El hombre me sonríe, se sienta a mi lado y alza su mirada hacia el Go-shimboku, sin apartar su sincera sonrisa.

—Este árbol tiene más de una historia que contar, no me equivoco, ¿verdad Naomi?

Sonrío ligeramente, asiento con la cabeza y fijo mi mirada en el gran árbol.

—Recuerdo cuando era niña, y mis padres venían al templo a comprarles algún amuleto, Higurashi y yo podíamos pasar horas jugando bajo la sombra de éste árbol —respondo mientras mi mente se pierde en todos esos bellos recuerdos—. Años después, bajo éste mismo árbol, su hijo me pidió que me casara con él.

—El Goshimboku es mucho más sabio de lo que las personas podrían pensar —comenta mi padre bastante satisfecho de escuchar mi historia, puedo jurar que él mismo también tiene un bello recuerdo resguardado en éste mismo punto—, él sabe perfectamente cuales personas han nacido para estar juntas, y cuales deben separarse.

Mi sonrisa se apaga gradualmente al mismo tiempo que mi mirada baja hacia el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿usted cree que…?

—No, cariño, tú y mi hijo nacieron para estar juntos; si hubiese sido diferente no habría nacido Kagome, y no estarías esperando a ese pequeño —me interrumpe de nuevo sin apartar su mirada del Gosimboku—, Es sólo que la estancia de mi hijo en este mundo era más corta de lo que nos hubiese gustado.

Yo sólo asiento con la cabeza, sin apartar mi mirada del suelo, mi padre se acerca más a mí y pasa su brazo por mi espalda para reconfortarme en él.

—Naomi, te repito, el Goshimboku es mucho más sabio de lo que pudieras pensar, él sabe que lograrás salir adelante; por ti, por Kagome y por el pequeño que nacerá en unos meses más.

—Será tan difícil... —confieso con tristeza en mis palabras.

—Cuentas con mi apoyo, linda, este templo es tu casa no lo olvides.

—Le prometo que le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, no quiero ser una carga —respondo con una sonrisa.

—Jamás lo has sido, jamás lo serás.

—Gracias, papá…

—Anda niña, entra a la casa que es muy tarde y hace frío.

No respondo, sólo me limito a asentir con la cabeza y camino a paso lento hasta la casa, giro hacia atrás y observo a mi padre contemplar el Goshimboku con profundo respeto.

—El Goshimboku jamás se equivoca cuándo une a dos personas —susurra despacio y alza su mirada hacia el cielo—; querida, cuida a nuestro hijo, pues ahora él se ha ido contigo…

Me siento conmovida por esas palabras y me apresuro a entrar a la casa antes de que note que lo he estado observando.

Camino escaleras arriba y me detengo frente a una habitación que se encuentra abierta, lo que puedo observar, gracias a la poca luz de la luna, es una pequeña cuna de barrotes color blanco y sábanas amarillas con adornos azules: el cuarto de mi pequeño Sota, así se llamará, como tú amor mío…

Estabas tan feliz cuando te di la noticia; corriste a la tienda y compraste esta cuna y cientos de cosas más. Recuerdo lo mucho que insistí en que podíamos reutilizar las cosas de Kagome, pero tú insististe más en que fueran cosas para un niño, pues estabas seguro que eso sería, y que no sería justo que el pequeño bebé tuviese que dormir en una cuna con grabados de corazones y sábanas rosadas. Una risa inocente se escapa de mi garganta al recordar todo eso…

Suspiro levemente y camino hacia la habitación que se encuentra unos pasos más enfrente, la de la puerta de roble con un pañuelo rosa adornando la perilla; entro con mucho cuidado y observo a mi pequeña hija dormir, de espaldas mirando hacia la pared. Camino cerca de ella y apago la lámpara que quedó encendida, acaricio suavemente el negro cabello de mi linda Kagome, la arropo con cuidado para que no pase frío y me dispongo a salir en completo silencio.

—Mami… —escucho su dulce voz en cuanto abro la puerta.

—Lo siento, cielo, no quería despertarte —digo al mismo tiempo que volteo a verla, ella vuelve a encender la luz y me mira fijamente.

—No —contesta al mismo tiempo que mueve su cabeza a los lados en señal de negativa—, te vi cuando entraste…

Eso me confunde un poco, podría jurar que se encontraba de espaldas cuando entré.

—¿Cómo pudiste verme si tu carita estaba en dirección a la pared? —pregunto sorprendida, ella no aparta su mirada de mi.

—No lo sé —contesta con sinceridad—, siempre he podido hacerlo.

Me siento más confundida pero le sonrío con todo mi amor a mi pequeña, me acerco hacia su cama y me siento a la orilla de ésta al mismo tiempo que acaricio de nuevo su cabello.

—Supongo que es un don, cariño, estoy segura que te ayudará mucho cuando crezcas— le reconforto sin apartar mi mano de su pequeña cabeza. Ella sonríe y afirma alegre con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que sí, mami —dice sin dejar de sonreír.

Le regreso la sonrisa y beso su frente.

—Duerme, cariño, es tarde —digo mientras me pongo de pie, apago de nuevo la luz y me dirijo hasta la puerta

—Mamá…

—¿Si, Kagome?

—Recuerda lo que dice mi abuelo: papá nos ama y nos cuida desde donde está.

Me sostengo desde el marco de la puerta y suspiro una vez más, sé que es así…

—Dulces sueños, querida —contesto al mismo tiempo que salgo del cuarto y cierro la puerta, no hay duda de que Kagome ha sido mi fuerza durante estos difíciles meses.

Mi última parada antes de dormir, mi fría habitación, sonrío con algo de tristeza y camino lentamente hasta la cama para sentarme en su orilla.

_«El Goshimboku jamás se equivoca cuándo une a dos personas»_

Sé que es así, sé que no se equivoco cuando gracias a él tomé la decisión correcta de casarme contigo, sé que ese mismo árbol unirá en un futuro a Kagome con la persona que nació para ella, sé que lo mismo ocurrirá con el pequeño Sota. Y sé que tú estás tan seguro como yo.

_Todo sucedió tan de repente que no tuvimos el tiempo de despedirnos, mas te prometo que seguiré adelante. Siempre vivirás en mi corazón y en la mirada de nuestros hijos. Te amo_.

_**FIN~ **_


End file.
